K-I-S-S-I-N-G
by Wolfram99
Summary: A one-shot. Wolfram and Yuri sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

"Come on Wolfram, hurry up before I leave behind" Yuri joked happily, "come on, we need to hurry if we want to return before dark." He was hopping left and right trying not to step on any of the flowers beneath his legs.

Not too far behind "I'm coming, I'm coming. You can't get rid of me that easily wimp" Wolfram said, desperately trying to catch up. '_But, one day I know you will' _

It was like any other day in Shin Makoku, the sun was up, the Bad Omens were out, and a particular double black was lock in an office complaining about his shares of paperwork.

"Aw, come on Gwendal, have a heart, look at my poor hand", Yuri wave his red hand in Gwendal's face, extending his fingers as wide as possible so the man before him could see the proof of his torture.

"I've been at this for hours; I'm a growing boy, its cruelty. I should be out in fresh air instead of cramp here in this itsy bitsy office."

Frustrated, the grumpy man started the knitting in mid air. How could this be Shinou's chosen one; maybe they made a mistake? Whatever the reason, he was differently going to check with Ulrike later on in the day.

"Stop whining wimp." With the grace of a god Wolfram walked over to the desk stack of overflowing paperwork. "How is a wimp like you going to rule this country if you can't even do paperwork without leaning on big brother for help all the time?"

"Not a wimp" Yuri automatically replied. If Wolfram was a god then he's probably Hades with that awful scold on his beautiful face, god of the underworld. Beautiful, what the hell was he thinking, Wolfram isn't beautiful. Well, he is beautiful, but, no, he pretty, right? _'I'm not gay, I'm not gay' _he thought,_ 'I hope.' _

"You're supposed to be my fiancé Wolf, help me out here" For a second Wolfram seem dead in his track. "So what" reply the hurt ex prince; then he began shouting like a mad man, "You think just because you're the Maoh means you can do anything you want? You think that as your fiancé I'll lie on the ground and beg big brother to let you get out of doing your work? Well guess what Yuri, life isn't fair, you won't always get what you want even if you pour your heart's work into it, life just isn't fair Yuri." After realizing what he just done the blond solder race out the door before anyone could utter a single word.

When all reality started rushing back to his head again Yuri race out of the room. "Hey Wolf, come back. Maybe we can talk about this, what's wrong?" On the way to the door he passed a very speechless Gwendal.

This was the first time Gwendal had seen Wolfram snapped at the king like that; after three years of false engagement Wolfram had finally broke Gwendal thought. Wolfram wouldn't be call accidental Fiancé anymore, no more backtalk behind his brother's back by some of King Yuri's admirers, his baby's brother's heart would finally stop bleeding after all those years, and only one more thing had to be done.

From an unwanted birth to an unwanted engagement, there was one thing left he could do to help his hurting brother. '_I'll get started on the engagement paper right away ' _

* * *

"Hey, Wolfram come back, what's wrong?" With the speed he poses as a baseball player, and the daily jog with Conrad; it all paid off. He was able to grab Wolfram's wrist, and he wasn't letting go.

"Don't touch me!" Wolfram yank his arm back and try running away from the annoy Maoh, but Yuri once again gain possession of the other arm. From the far corner of Wolfram's eye Yuri was able to spot something under the far corner of the eyelid, something almost glowing under the sunlight. Was that a tear?

The king was still gripping at Wolfram's arm afraid if he let go the blond would scamper away, but he held it so firmly that it actually began to hurt. "Wolfram, what's wrong why are you acting like this?"

"Me, why I'm perfectly fine Yuri; I'm acting like how I should have acted three years ago when you proposed to me!" he was fuming. How can anyone be so clueless? "S-ss, Yuri let go of my hand, you're hurting me." He hisses.

"Oh, sorry, why are you acting like this?" even under Wolfram's shirt Yuri could tell that the spot he seized moments ago would be brushing red.

Why was he acting like this, Wolfram was differently his best friend, but for a second maybe even a millisecond a tinkle of possessive washed over him toward _**his**_ Wolfram and _**his**_ alone. Oh, no what if he actually fell for Wolfram, what if he like, no maybe even like-like the feisty blond. Wolfram's differently the prettiest person he ever met; prettier than any girl he'd ever laid eyes on, but Wolfram was still a boy.

'_Yuri Shibuya, stop hurting my descendent with all your insecurities.' _"**S-Shinou, what are you doing in my head?**

'_I'm telling you to stop making Wolfram's heart bleed; you're killing him inside out' _**"What, do you mean, I've never bought the engagement in his face ever before" **

'_You don't need to your body language already told him you don't want him. Ever since the proposal you're never told him you like him much less love him. _**"I-I don't' know you're talking about"**

'_No, you do know what I'm talking about; stop being selfish; you have to chose, now. Love him or leave him. It is your choice my chosen one, but when you saw that teardrop on his face, did it not make your heart skip a beat? _**"Well, I..."**

'_Did you not want to hug and comfort him, and take away his pain?' _**"I, I …" **_'Was it out of love or pity did your heart hurt seeing him shed even a tear, and to know you were the cause. I'm just warning you now Yuri Shibuya, don't make the same mistake with me and my Daikenja, be warn.' _**"Shinou, Shinou," **

To Wolfram during the middle of the conservation Yuri suddenly just blank out like he wasn't even there anymore. His body might have been inches away from his, but his sole was elsewhere, and he looked … confuse.

When Yuri or his sole at least return back to the world of the living the first thing he did was looked him eye to eye and gave him the goofiest most Yuri-est smile his face could grin. Then he looked at the sky and took a deep breath before collecting his finals thoughts.

"Wolfram, will you go somewhere with me? I want to show you something."

The question had caught Wolfram by surprise because of all the things that wimp could have said, he chose to ask him to a question to follow him. "Why, we barely have an hour of daylight left?"

"Please Wolfram, trust me" beg Yuri. But, before the blond had time to react, tan arms took him by surprise and drag him toward the gable. Yuri took out Ao, but stop Wolfram when he was about to climb his own horse.

"It's all right, you can ride with me, Ao's big enough for the two of us."

"O...Kay," the blond was floored. The wimpy Yuri he knew would never let him ride on the same horse as him, and still complain about sleeping on the same bed as him. But this Yuri generously helped him up his stallion. _'Don't worry Yuri, after tonight you won't have to ever see my face ever again' _

The thought made Wolfram almost choke back a sob, but he couldn't let Yuri hear him, he was a Bielefeld, and he would try to hold some pride, if there was any left that Yuri hadn't already destroy. _Don't cry, don't cry._ But as every second pass tears were harder to block.

I'll keep up the act that everyone thinks I'm just a spoil brat. Someone who sneaks into Yuri's room and force myself on him, unwanted and unloved. Apparently in some of the towns, I'm now known as the 'accidental Fiancé'; Yuri's just too caring to break the engagement.

I think my heart has taken enough of a beating; in the beginning I didn't break the engagement because of his status, but I think over time, over our adventures together, I came to love his wimpy self. Yuri's kind and generous and always willing to put others above him, rich or poor, he was the one person who actually gave me any attention.

I've know my birth was unwanted; my own father left me before I was born. When I was young, I actually thought my nanny was my mother. My real mother always ignores me and was always busy since she was the Maoh at the time; she thought of me more of a pretty doll she could dress up than a son; she didn't need me she already had Gwendal and Conrad.

My half brothers were better, but not by much. They were Shin Makoku's solders. They had to train, fight, and win. Conrad basically grew me, and I thought of Gwendal as the father I never had. People say I'm so lucky to be born in such a powerful family, and that I look as beautiful as my mother, but they're all fools.

Yuri, the one person who listen to me, the only person in my life that gave me what I wanted, his attention, but he doesn't love me, this spoil brat that everyone think I am. But, I do love him, I love him so much, and now Yuri, I'll give you what you wanted from the beginning, your freedom. I won't accuse you of cheating anymore; I won't chain you to me. I believed in false hope from the beginning, I thought that over time you would love me back, but you can't , just because I have something in my pants and not on my chest. On Earth the same sex can't love because it's taboo.

I know that one day Yuri, you'll become a great King, the best there ever was, and you'll grow up to marry a nice girl and Shin Makoku can actually have a queen. Maybe you'll start your own family. Your happiness is my happiness, but I hope we can still be friends, tonight Yuri, your dreams will finally come true, and my nightmare will eventually start. Tonight, our engagement will be no more.

* * *

Suddenly the stallion stopped. "We're here" Yuri spoke. His voice was deep and commanding like a king should sound and he acted as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

The two dismounted, but still either one hasn't spoken a word to the other, a silence was in the air.

The scene in front of them was beautiful, only nature itself could produce anything so heavenly. The mellow was drowned in flowers, red, blue, black, green, orange, yellow, like a rainbow had melted and cover the ground in the rich array of colors before them. But, the most majestic sight was the thick oak tree sitting in the center. So beautiful yet lonely, but it also looked inviting. To just huddle up on one of the branches and sleep the day away, letting the world's problems fade away.

"It's beautiful" admire Wolfram. Maybe next time they could bring Greta and have a picnic as a family. Family, what was he thinking, Greta is Yuri's daughter the beloved princess where he nothing more than a low some solder. Maybe Yuri might let Greta visit Bielefeld Territory and visit him, but in his perfect world Greta will always be his little princess.

"Come on Wolfram follow me" command the Maoh. But, it was hard to treat the king seriously while he was hopping like a bunny across the flowers. Yuri might be the most childish king that ever exists, but with his benign heart Yuri had proven more than once to be the best Maoh there ever was. '_Be a good king Yuri'_

After a couple of minutes, a couple of very amusing minutes, Yuri finally reach the oak tree then try climbing up.

"Yuri, what the hell do you think you're doing?" shook the amuse blond. "You're going to kill yourself."

"Come on Wolfram, hurry up." Yuri said. He was almost halfway until the closest branch, and _his_ Wolfram still haven't reach the oak yet.

Wolfram made a mad dash over to the idiotic king not hesitating about destroying the beautiful vista underneath his feet, what matter was Yuri's health and safety. "Get down here right now wimp; we need to go home. It's almost dark."

"Stop me then Wolfram, now come on" Yuri said annoyingly. Why wasn't Wolfram following him, obliviously this is important. He wouldn't climb a tree a million times his height for just anyone.

As a Shin Makoku's solder Wolfram was trained to climb for defense when he was just 30 years old in the military. "Wimp" he said under his breath, but loud enough for Yuri to hear.

But, surprisingly the wimp chuckle instead of resorting with his usual tactic of denying it. "Wimp, how dare you laugh at me? When I get my hands on you, I'll let my fire lion devour your face, then we'll see whose laughing" shriek the angry fire Mazoku.

The pair race up the tree faster than demon ability until there wasn't wood above them. However, with the head start Yuri was able to reach the highest branch before the companion not too far beneath him.

The exact companion beaming death glare at him, but when Yuri looked directly into those emeralds jewel instead of expected anger, sadness and pain overlap Wolfram's eyes, and force a frown on his angelic face.

'_Oh, Shinou what have I done' _

"Wimp, I hope you're ready to die" at the same time a fireball begin forming in the palm of Wolfram.

"Ag, calm down Wolf, you don't want a burnt fiancé", panic the soon to be victim of one of Wolfram von Bielefeld's famous royal tantrum.

Surprisingly the fireball begins shrinking, and soon it was reduce to nothing more than thin air. "Wimp, we need to return back to the castle. We only have a couple of minutes before we lose daylight, and people will get ideas." Explain Wolfram.

"What kind of ideas" ask the _too_ innocent king? Truth to be told, he knew what those 'ideas' were, he just wanted to see Wolfram's reaction to the question. And the result did not disappoint. By now Wolfram was blushing a beat red, and keeping from laughing was as hard as admitting to like one of Conrad's lame jokes.

Yuri sat down on the thick branch and patted the space next to him directing his blond companion to sit beside him. Wolfram sat down to please the overexcited king, but a couple of feet away from Yuri.

Tan arms wrap around his waist and pull him to his lover. That earned the daring Yuri a squeal from Wolfram. "How am I suppose to show you anything when you're sitting 20 feet away from me?" ask the bold Maoh.

Yuri releases his arms from Wolfram's thin waist, but he kept his eyes on his to make sure the ex-prince wouldn't try and run away. Yuri's fingers dig into some of the thick bushes beside them until he tug at the shrubs and yank them away from the branch reveling a sudden golden aura of heavenly light.

"Isn't it beautiful" Yuri ask the astonish man basically sitting on his lap at the point. But, from first glance Wolfram actually looked happy, those heart-breaking eyes moments ago fill with regrets and sorrow now looked, free.

Yuri was childish, he cause pain to one of the most important people of his life and it was all because of his damn insecurities. When Yuri push Wolfram away the blond would stay away, but when the Wolfram stay away Yuri would pull him back. If he stay close than again Yuri would push away again.

Confusion and pain, Wolfram's heart must be shatter in million of pieces by now. He couldn't, he didn't end the engagement because he didn't have anyone else. He agreed to three years of torture all for him, all for him, Yuri Shibuya your everyday Maoh baseball player.

Yuri took both his hand and griped them onto Wolfram's wrist, looked him in the eyes, black met green, and started to pour his words out, "I'm sorry Wolfram. I know you're, you're fragile and delicate like a lonesome flower, yet all I've done was step on you over and over again."

"Yur-", Wolfram ask, but that sentence will never be finish because, Shinou himself probably couldn't shush the determine king.

"I know I hurt you, I shatter your heart with my insecurities, and the pieces are scatter like a puzzle" Yuri slowly begins closing the gap until the point he could hear Wolfram's heartbeat.

Wolfram gulped. Was all this really happening? If it was another one of these dreams giving him more false hope, then he's rather kill himself than listen to dream Yuri getting his hopes up.

"But I promise you I **will** with all my strength, I'll put the puzzle back together one piece at a time. I don't care if it takes me my entire lifetime, or the lifetimes after that, I promise everything will be okay, we'll be okay."

"I made the excuse was that we're both guys, and I kept reminding you that two guys in love was taboo on Earth, but that was just a stupid defense. Earth is no longer my home, Shin Makoku is. I chose to rule this country, so I made the decision of following its cultures and rule, and here two guys in love is nothing out of the ordinary. Wolfram, I do love you."

"NO, NO, GET OUT OF MY DREAMS YURI" Wolfram yank back his hand and quickly cover his ears. Why, even in his dreams, Yuri can penetrate in and continues to hurt him. But, he knew the answer, Yuri was someone who has stolen his heart and keeps on hurting it.

His eyes were stinging, his nose became stiff, and his heart grew heavy. Before he could react tear freely flow from his emerald green eyes. For Yuri his heart suddenly felt heavy, and breathing was getting harder and harder to do.

As if Yuri's arms had a mind of their own, they swiftly wrap themselves around the tearful angel and tighten their hold in a bone braking hug.

"I know I've cause done nothing but cause you pain Wolfram, but I love you, I truly do, not as a best friend, not as a brother, but as a lover." whisper Yuri into his fiancé's ear. "And this isn't a dream, if it was I'd be the wimp hiding his emotion from his beautiful fiancé."

Those were the words he's longed to hear escape Yuri's mouth, but why wasn't he grateful, why wasn't he jumping for joy, why did those remain meaningless? Was this just some cruel joke?

Yuri glares at him with those onyxes black eyes that he fell in love with "You eyes tell me you still don't believe me Wolfram when I say I love you."

He nodded his head a bit. Three years of rejection, trust is something that gets tested to the max.

Yuri caressed the soft lips beneath him, and then gave Wolfram an assuring smile **"Wolfram Von Bielefeld, I love you" **and quickly close the gap between them. The sun had finally set after this long day, and the moon had rise. For the first time since the 'Dry Wind incident' their lips finally reunite. At first it was just a lip resting on the other, but possessively deepens to a new sensation where tongues met. A kiss worth a three years long engagement testament of trust and devotion; the perfect kiss on their perfect tree.

* * *

Not too far away on castle ground, poor Gwendal von Voltaire had no clue that the papers he work so hard on all evening would soon reduce to nothing more than confetti for the upcoming royal wedding.

**To all the fans of my story 'Love Me For Who I Am' sorry I'm taking so long, I still have to collect my thoughts, but I'll try to update soon. Here's a cute one-shot I wrote for fun; I hope you like it, and if you haven't read '****Love Me For Who I Am**' it would mean a lot if you check it out. Thanks for reading.


End file.
